


【磁石NS】いたずらっ子（R慎）

by uraumaim930027



Series: 磁石NS [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊壞學生N與好老師S的牙白AU故事，慎入。＊很壞喔，充滿R，慎入（？？？？？＊2020/01/27 更新03。





	1. Chapter 1

早晨他一如往常地出門，一如往常地走進地鐵站。正要進站時，櫻井翔不經意地撞上一位陌生人，櫻井翔向對方說了聲不好意思，便匆匆離去，和對方擦肩而過的時候，那人的身形有些熟悉，他卻想不起腦海中浮現的人的姓名。

總覺得在哪裡見過⋯⋯他沒有停下腳步，時間並不充裕，身為一名稱職且敬業的教師，他應該以身作則，跟同學們一樣準時抵達他所任教的高校。

櫻井翔進入車站，對於剛剛的小插曲毫無疑意，搭上他總是搭乘的那班電車，並在上課前四十分鐘抵達學校附近的地鐵站。

遠處一道視線鎖定著他的一舉一動，從頭到腳，在人群中，那人壓低鴨舌帽，手機照相時會發出的喀嚓聲被他硬是改成靜音，他熟練的對焦，在不被發現的狀態下，連續拍了好幾張櫻井翔上班通勤的照片。

才剛下電車，手機震動了下，櫻井翔拿出來檢查，是封未署名未顯示通知的簡訊。

『看西裝外套左側口袋。』

什麼啊？惡作劇簡訊？雖然這麼想，櫻井翔還是好奇又有些緊張地閃到旁邊，怕被後面下車的乘客推擠，他靠在月台販賣機旁的柱子，同時將手伸進自己西裝外套左側口袋摸索——粉色橢圓的小型物體，即使懷疑，櫻井翔卻清楚知道那是什麼，他一下子紅了臉，緊張地左顧右盼，同時羞恥地將那個蛋狀物放回口袋。

手機又閃了一次通知，『自己把跳蛋放進後面，潤滑液在三號出口旁的男廁最後一間。』

誰？誰在跟蹤我嗎？等等、我憑什麼要照做不可？心中如此一想的櫻井翔憤怒地打開口袋，想把那顆令他害臊又氣憤的情趣用品丟進垃圾桶，卻再次收到未知簡訊。

『櫻井老師⋯⋯我可是知道的喔，你喜歡男人對吧？想要被這樣對待？』簡訊裡附著照片，是一部GV影片中男人被另個男人進入，大肆抽插的畫面截圖，以及一連串熟悉的片名與號碼，都是他櫻井翔這幾個月半夜裡發洩用的影片。

到底是誰？這個人怎麼會擁有他的瀏覽紀錄？為什麼叫他老師？難不成是他的學生或同事嗎？

『我會在學校檢查櫻井老師有沒有照著我的話做，如果沒有，就公開這些：』那張照片是櫻井翔獨自坐在電腦桌前，露出愉悅的表情對著電腦正在播放的影片自慰的照片。

「怎麼會⋯⋯」

什麼時候拍的？他的電腦居然被駭了，而且那個人還藉此威脅他？高中社會科老師櫻井翔咬著牙注視手機裡的照片，他抬起頭，一個個穿著高中制服的學生從他身旁經過，他無從辨認，心裡更是起了微妙的恥感。

手錶上的時間讓他知道再不離開會來不及準時抵達學校，但他更不敢想像自己自瀆的照片被公開會發生什麼事，他關起手機螢幕，慌張地照著對方的話，進入出口旁男生廁所最後一間，把門用力鎖上，放下公事包。

拿出口袋裡的粉色跳蛋，櫻井翔忽然想起來可能是進站時撞到的陌生人放的，否則他的外套口袋怎麼會出現這個⋯⋯他的學生裡似乎就有一個人跟那陌生人身形相像，臉孔被鴨舌帽遮住，櫻井翔想不起對方的長相，也想不起學生的名字。

『動作快點，不然要遲到了喔，櫻井老師。』

太荒謬了。

嚥了嚥口水，他仍未嘗試過將一根手指以外的異物放進後穴，也沒有被男人插入的經驗，可他不得不把手中的粉色跳蛋放進去，照片可能被公開、被學校其他人看到的輿論恐懼讓他沒有選擇。

櫻井翔無法控制自己顫抖的手，他在廁所馬桶後找到一罐潤滑液，將皮帶解開，拉下西裝褲，潤滑液倒至掌心，他不甘心地掰開自己的臀瓣。

克制內心的慌張，櫻井翔沒太多時間準備，帶著公事包直接走到他任教的二年A班，一路上步伐不大卻怕遲到而步速加快，放入後庭裡的東西更提醒著他等等可能要直接面對跟蹤狂的事實，職業道德使他鎮靜地打開課本，一如往常地開始上課。

「大家看到第九十頁，明治維新。沒有聽過明治維新的同學舉手？」

只見沒人舉手，櫻井翔隨意點了一個同學回答，「說說看你所認識的明治維新？」

「呃、呃、西鄉隆盛跟坂本龍馬？」

「嗯，其他同學呢？有想到不一樣的答案？」

瞬間跟二宮同學對到眼，但下一秒自己便撇開視線，他想起陌生人的身形，總覺得跟二宮同學有些相像，不過櫻井翔相信只是自己的錯覺罷了，畢竟是那個優等生二宮和也，怎麼可能會做出這樣的事情呢？

他環顧四週，還是沒人舉手，面對像自己這樣三十多歲長得還算不錯的男老師，底下也沒人願意回應，內心深處嘆口氣，櫻井翔搔搔臉頰，露出苦笑，默默繼續一個人的上課模式。

「欸⋯⋯接下來第九十四頁，」

等櫻井翔再次抬起頭的時候，班上的同學顯然心思已不知飛到哪去了。有些同學直接趴下睡覺，歷史課難免會令人想睡，有些同學更是直接討論起當紅偶像「嘿說跳」的新歌有多好聽他們有多帥，可惡，明明阿拉西比較帥。

不對不對，為什麼班上同學都沒在上課？社會科老師櫻井翔拿起課本，用力咳了一聲暗示各位該認真聽，他決定走下講台，監督同學好好上課。

「大ちゃん起床了起床了老師來了！」

「唔⋯⋯」大野同學雖然被後方的相葉同學拯救，但還是受到櫻井老師無情地用課本敲了一下頭。

他在同學座位走道穿梭，幾個同學紛紛坐正，把課本翻到正在上課的那一頁，坐在教室角落，最後一排最後一個的是二宮同學，相葉同學坐在他隔壁，頻頻發出咳嗽聲，像是要暗示什麼。

櫻井翔以老師來說年紀輕輕，資歷卻不算淺，他當然知道相葉同學想順便拯救一下隔壁的二宮同學，他完全看得出來二宮和也把課本擺桌上，手卻在底下按著按鍵，忙著破關。

「來全班同學一起念一下九十六頁的課文。」

朗讀聲在教室中迴盪，教室櫻井翔走到二宮同學旁邊，看他正好過關，在快要被老師發現的最後一刻把遊戲機塞進抽屜，若無其事的樣子。

「二宮同學，」課文還沒念完，櫻井靠近對方，以二宮能聽得到的距離嚴厲地警告他，「下次上課不要再拿出來玩了。」

悄悄將手伸入抽屜，二宮「嗯」了一聲，看似敷衍反省，嘴角上揚，櫻井還在思考那是不是專屬於學生對老師的嘲諷時，身體某處居然感受到一股未曾有過的震動——經過一陣子的習慣，讓櫻井翔幾乎要忽略掉後穴異物的存在，那顆跳蛋卻在此時此刻震了起來，提醒他不要掉以輕心。深處被跳蛋刺激，彷彿電流通過，不到位的酥麻一點一滴侵蝕著他的理智。

「唔、」

「老師怎麼了，需要幫忙嗎？」位置在最角落的二宮被櫻井老師的身體遮住，除了對方以外別人看不見他的表情，何況那篇長長的課文還沒念完，其他同學專注在課本的文字上，二宮的眼神令櫻井對這個同學感到陌生又害怕，他的手指在抽屜裡操控著某些東西，「不然⋯⋯我來幫幫老師你？」

話剛說完，強烈的快感向櫻井襲擊，體內的跳蛋以跟方才差距甚多的頻率震動著，快速的震動卡在一個不上不下的位置，只要再深一點，巨大的愉悅便會吞噬他，櫻井翔幾乎站不穩了，他手扶著二宮同學的肩膀，在隔壁同學的注視下就跟拍肩勸說沒有兩樣，社會科教師櫻井翔卻說不出一句話，他緊緊咬著嘴唇，如果、如果開口的話⋯⋯羞恥的喘息就會被全班同學聽到的。

他注視著同學二宮和也，那人無辜的表情訴說還不滿意，而櫻井的腦海被肉體的慾望支配，他感覺自己下腹漸漸熱了起來，再這樣下去，他可能無法順利走回講台，胯間的東西已經要起了反應，他還無法仔細思考為什麼會是二宮和也這個頭腦還蠻聰明、交友正常的普通學生，以及為什麼他要這樣做，櫻井現在只想著要停下，快停下！再不停下的話，他真的會受不了。

此時念課文的聲音停下了，同學們的焦點都放在他身上，櫻井翔很久沒這麼緊張，恐懼、羞恥、渴望，理智與道德對抗著感官的刺激，他克制自己發出一絲絲喘聲，一開口聲音就在顫抖，全班同學正注視著他跟二宮和也，「下課後、來導師室⋯⋯找我、嗯⋯⋯」

「為什麼？欸？老師我怎麼了嗎？」二宮同學放在抽屜的手上握著手機，上頭的畫面顯示一個遙控面板之類的東西，櫻井翔清楚那是什麼，他清楚自己正被威脅著，如果不示弱的話⋯⋯他真的要受不了了，他的怒視變成求饒的眼神。

「請來找我、檢查⋯⋯」放在二宮肩上的手收緊，支撐著下半身，櫻井老師在全班面前模稜兩可地約談了二宮，事實上，是誰要檢查誰的什麼東西，他沒有明說。

「喔⋯⋯」還算滿意這個答案，二宮和也點點頭，一副無奈答應老師課後約談的樣子，一手關掉櫻井體內跳蛋的開關，把視線放回課本上，假裝要認真上課了，而櫻井鬆了一口氣，他勉強站直了身子，咳了幾聲，像是沒事的樣子，用課本擋住自己下半身的微微凸起，走路的時候，雙腳發軟卻拼死支撐到講台才放鬆下來。

「各位同學⋯⋯我們繼續上課、嗯⋯⋯剛剛是在⋯⋯咳、一百頁的地方，大家專心看課本。」

好奇的相葉雅紀在櫻井老師走回台上講課後，偷偷問坐在自己旁邊的青梅竹馬，「欸欸ニノ剛剛老師怎麼了？」

「嗯？不知道。有哪裡怪怪的嗎？」

「好像有，又好像沒有。啊啊我不知道啦。」

「那就是沒有吧？」想到櫻井翔剛剛的反應，二宮同學惡趣味地勾起微笑，糟糕，更想欺負老師了呢。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊其實很想讓其他兩個老師登場！！！

導師室是教社會科的三人共用的，櫻井翔記得很清楚這個時間其他兩位老師不在，他不安地坐在自己的位置上，把課本放到一旁，低頭苦思自己到底做了什麼，又為什麼會是二宮同學。

他不記得自己曾做過任何會讓二宮同學感到冒犯或困擾的事，二宮和也這個同學在他印象中，一直都是個算乖的學生，雖然因為太聰明常常上課偷玩遊戲，但還是會記得回答問題、好好寫作業，跟其他同學關係也不錯，他跟二宮同學交集不多，幾次的家庭探訪或進路調查都沒有奇怪的地方，二宮同學不是盯著遊戲就是認真回應，偶爾才會跟他對上眼，跟他四目相交，但很快又閃躲開來，櫻井翔以為對方也許是怕生，熟了以後才會熱絡的孩子，就沒有多問。

再次打開手機，簡訊裡的強硬語氣跟變態行為實在無法跟那個普通的高中生連接在一塊，而且二宮同學居然有辦法駭進自己的電腦，竊取自己的資料？

下課鐘聲響起的同時，手機裡一封簡訊傳來，櫻井翔緊張地打開來看，又記起後面那暫時沒有震動的東西還在干擾著他的正常思緒。

『櫻井老師，我要進去了喔。』

彷彿能看見對方螢幕後惡質的微笑，無聊的雙關玩笑卻讓櫻井感到羞恥，還沒來得及反應，後穴裡的跳蛋便像是迎接主人一般震了起來，尾椎緩緩爬上的酥麻酸澀使他下意識揪緊了衣角，腦海中再次確認其他兩位老師接下來一個小時都不會突然回來，才膽怯地應門。

「請進。」

「打擾了。」二宮同學鎖上門，手裡還握著手機，上頭顯示的遙控面板讓櫻井恨不得把它立刻搶過來關掉。

「⋯⋯你為什麼要這麼做？」帶著不悅與不甘心的神色，櫻井望向那個小他好幾歲的高中生，想知道對方究竟打著什麼如意算盤，卻什麼也看不到，只是察覺二宮和也跟其他同學不同，散發意外成熟的感覺。

「老師您覺得呢？」他當著櫻井翔的面把跳蛋速度上調兩節，震動頻率也換成斷斷續續，一下強一下弱，「吶，很舒服的吧？」

不敢相信二宮同學在自己面前如此放肆，身為老師的櫻井再次出聲：「二宮同學，你知道、這麼做的後果嗎？」他緩緩喘氣，身體深處的異物正在挑戰自己的忍耐力，逐漸湧現的生理愉悅使櫻井不知所措，他甚至覺得自己感到舒服是一種羞恥，為什麼自己的身體會任由對方擺佈？以前都沒有體驗過，只靠刺激後面，自己這個男人居然前面也硬了⋯⋯

「嘛啊，知道是當然知道的，但我相信老師您不會對我怎麼樣的，畢竟，老師您應該沒有忘記那些我傳給你的照片吧？」

二宮看了眼櫻井鼓起一塊的西裝褲，嘴角上揚，他站在他的老師旁邊，像是要被訓斥，事實上卻是他要征服櫻井翔，後者感受到前者湊近自己耳邊，呼吸頓時也更加急促，櫻井感受到二宮的鼻息，以及充斥導師室的跳蛋震動聲，他的感官被性這個單純的本能支配，下身渴望被碰觸，二宮的悄聲好似惡魔的囈語，是悖德的誘惑，「櫻井老師，您還不知道為什麼嗎？」

「嗚嗯⋯⋯」他怒視著二宮，泛淚的眼角在二宮眼裡增添想要疼愛對方的心情，發熱的身體讓櫻井恨不得現在就發洩，但他不行，「你到底想要什麼⋯⋯」他的學生將手放到他肩上，櫻井翔低喘了下，就連被碰觸都敏感地不能自已，與櫻井預料中的不同，他以為二宮會直接碰觸他、解開他的襯衫，那隻手沒再踰矩，櫻井不敢置信自己居然對此失望，他想要的不得了。

二宮輕笑，手指滑過螢幕，他將跳蛋速度調到最快——「我想要你誠實。」

「嗯啊、哼嗯⋯⋯」有那麼一瞬間櫻井緊緊握住二宮的手，想要支撐自己承受巨大刺激與快感的身體，卻被二宮放開，他不解地看著對方，二宮只是冷冷地收回手，而後庭裡的震動催促著櫻井翔拋棄個人的尊嚴，朝著快樂墮落，他的性器早已硬立，卻礙於二宮在他面前，他無法解決，正是因為二宮，才使他落得如此窘境，「誠實？什麼意思⋯⋯」

「呵，我說過我要檢查的吧，櫻井老師？」離開櫻井身旁，二宮和也靠著一旁的鐵櫃，跳蛋的震動仍然沒有停下來，室內迴盪的嗡嗡聲令他滿意，他注視著櫻井的下半身，用眼神示意對方把褲子脫下來。

僅僅是二宮和也的視線就令他感到羞恥而興奮，更何況對方是他的學生，一想到之後上課都會被二宮同學那樣凝視，櫻井不知為何下身更硬了。

站到二宮面前倚著自己改作業的桌子，他的雙手顫抖地拉下西裝褲鏈，櫻井緩緩轉過身，他背對二宮，拉下底褲的手仍帶著猶豫，不出二宮所料，親眼見到對方渾圓的臀部叫人難耐，「這樣、你滿意了嗎⋯⋯」

雙臀間的小穴一張一合，吞吐著沒有放到那麼裡面的粉色跳蛋，方便拿出的尾端設計露出一小截，櫻井翔的喘息沒停過，二宮的視線所及彷彿燙傷般上升體溫，「啊、哈啊⋯⋯拜託、你到底檢查完了沒⋯⋯」

「跳蛋，自己弄出來。」

「什麼、嗚嗯⋯⋯先、先關掉⋯⋯」

二宮和也對自己勃起的下身沒那麼注意，倒是眼前的櫻井老師，既禁慾又放縱的表現使他更想享受特殊的「課後輔導」，「忘記說了，不能用手喔，櫻井老師。」

聰明的櫻井老師立刻反應過來二宮同學方才提的要求多麼過分，不能用手把跳蛋拿出來，那不就只有⋯⋯他的手遮住自己羞恥的雙臀之間，不想讓二宮看到自己是怎麼弄出來的，可是跳蛋依然在後面放肆震動著，震得他連站都站不穩了，前端的分身碰在桌沿，偶爾站不穩時磨蹭到桌沿的下身帶來細微的快感。

「別遮了。做不到嗎？」

「唔⋯⋯」

「真是殘念呢，看來又要浪費紙了⋯⋯明天就把櫻井老師自慰的照片貼在黑板上給同學看好了。」

「不、不行⋯⋯哼嗯、」眼淚還待在眼角堅持不肯落下，上半身靠在桌上，櫻井以雙手掰開自己的臀瓣，緊繃的後穴被二宮整個看光光，對方滿意地點點頭，將震動速度關小了一些。

「啊啊，老師很努力呢。」將手機對準他正做出情色姿勢的櫻井翔，二宮打開相機，按下紅色錄影鍵，記錄著他最喜歡的櫻井老師，「再努力一下就成功了喔，ほら，後面再用力一點？」

跳蛋在後庭裡一震一震，櫻井翔用力夾緊再放鬆，就像要取悅誰一般收縮著後面，每當緊縮時內壁受到更大的撞擊，卻又遲遲無法給予高漲的快樂，排出跳蛋的動作被二宮看著，恥感勾起詭異的快感，雙腳不斷顫抖，支撐不住將要弄出跳蛋卡在穴口的歡愉，「呼、嗚嗯⋯⋯」勃起的分身不斷不小心撞在桌邊，被摩擦的舒服感讓櫻井翔幾乎要拋開理智道德。

用盡力氣擠壓後穴嫩肉，終於把異物弄出來，跳蛋應聲掉落導師室地面，在水漬中發出孤單的嗡嗡聲，二宮關掉開關，將跳蛋撿起來，用衛生紙擦乾淨，而櫻井翔迅速撿起自己的褲子，想遮住自己赤裸的下半身，「這樣⋯⋯可以了吧⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯還不行喔。」將櫻井老師拉到位子上坐好，對方的下身仍硬立著，等待被人解決，二宮饒有興趣、毫不遮掩地以眼神暗示著什麼，「我說過了吧，想要老師誠實。」

「你什麼意思⋯⋯」

「櫻井老師很想要吧，還沒軟下來呢。」

「等、等等就會自然消掉了。」

「不⋯⋯並不會，你明明很渴望。」二宮拉著櫻井的手，放到勃起上握住，「來，老師做給我看，不射出來我是不會離開這裡的。」

慌張的櫻井立刻又被恥辱吞噬，二宮和也走到椅子後，從後低下頭在櫻井老師耳邊細語：「別壓抑了，弄給我看⋯⋯老、師。」濕熱的吐息令他臉紅，心跳加速，二宮的低語是催化劑，敏感的耳朵使櫻井更硬了一點，學生的手來到老師胸前，替他解開襯衫，二宮拉著他的手，摸進襯衫裡的胸膛，「摸這邊會更舒服喔⋯⋯」

「哈啊、二宮同學⋯⋯不、嗚嗯⋯⋯」

鬼迷心竅地照著做，櫻井看不見二宮，只知道他在自己身後盯著看，在另張桌子上的手機錄影沒停過，櫻井沒有發現。即使二宮幾乎沒有直接碰觸到他的身體，他卻覺得在自己身上撫摸的手，就是對方的。他承認他此時此刻極為渴望，渴望著自己觸摸與被觸碰，想要解放最深的慾望，他心裡拒絕被二宮和也注視，但被注視又令他興奮。

「別停下，你這樣子⋯⋯很性感。」

顫慄竄過全身，手掌包覆自己的下身，櫻井翔喘著氣，開始上下套弄自己的性器，「嗯、哈⋯⋯」分不清楚自己究竟是喜歡還是討厭，或者兩者皆是，此刻只想忘情地被性慾填滿，二宮隨著他的動作鼓舞著他，慾望、慾望、慾望，每一下擼動都把櫻井逼到情慾傾瀉的邊界，單純只想滿足自己，毫無技巧可言，左手撫摸著乳頭，帶給敏感的身體更多愉悅，「快、快要⋯⋯」

「快要什麼？吶、說出來？」

「要、要射——嗯啊！」

沾了滿手的熱流，雙腿還在顫抖，櫻井完全倒在椅子上，高潮的餘韻令他還沒辦法即時反應，外頭的腳步聲即向他們襲來。

「啊咧？門怎麼鎖上了？鑰匙鑰匙⋯⋯」

二宮同學朝他笑了笑，「櫻井老師，衣服不穿好的話，會被進來的人看到喔。」拿衛生紙將櫻井手上的精液擦乾，二宮和也把手機收好，轉身準備離去。

「打擾老師了，老師再見。」

還留在櫻井老師桌上的跳蛋，在二宮打開門鎖出門後又開始震動，被進來的其他老師看到之前，櫻井翔心一沉，默默把它收回了西裝口袋。

『今天表現得不錯呢，』收到的簡訊裡附上一張方才櫻井翔坐在導師室位置上自慰的照片，『下次的課後輔導也麻煩老師您了。』


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊照樣很壞，很R。  
＊翔君的同事出場了^_^

距離在自己的導師休息室被二宮那樣捉弄，已經隔了一個禮拜，二宮同學什麼都沒做。但每每回到家，櫻井翔就有種被監視著的感覺，也許是知道二宮同學可能一邊看著課本，一邊隔著螢幕看著他。

想起自己下流的照片還被二宮好好收藏，作為把柄，櫻井不知道要怎麼歸類自己的情緒。隱私被偷窺甚至被拍成照片這種事，為什麼就發生在自己身上？還是、不只自己一人被二宮威脅？

如果其他同學或老師也被二宮欺負，自己絕不能不吭聲。

他拿出手機，原本想回傳簡訊卻發現他根本沒有二宮的號碼，之前的簡訊幾乎都是非通知設定，他發現自己在二宮同學面前輸得一敗塗地，他不知道該如何反擊，內心有股聲音告訴櫻井翔，二宮是有針對性地，只針對他一個人。

這樣放任下去真的好嗎？自己是不是該找二宮同學談談？

櫻井翻出學生主動填寫的聯絡資料，在二宮同學的電子信箱那欄上猶豫許久，自己又該怎麼跟二宮同學溝通呢？是以「櫻井老師」的身份，還是「櫻井翔」這個人？他可是個足足比二宮大了十五歲的男人，二宮對他會有那種想法嗎？二宮同學對他做的那些事情，究竟是出於捉弄他的學校霸凌，還是對他抱有病態的執著？

嘆了口氣，櫻井還是傳了一封中規中矩的郵件過去。

『二宮同學，針對之前的事情，我們談談好嗎？星期五下課之後你方便嗎？』

#

書桌的一角貼滿櫻井老師的照片，看著他最喜歡的櫻井老師傳來的簡訊，螢幕另一端的二宮勾起微笑，按下回覆鍵：「星期五下課後我在圖書館等你。」

#

桌上擺著櫻井翔負責的社會科課本，二宮刻意挑了靠近角落的位置，用自己的書包在自己旁邊也佔了一個座位留給他的櫻井老師。

他也想過上次的導師室是個不錯的選擇，但圖書館比導師室刺激更多，容易被人發現，一想到櫻井老師會怎麼忍耐不能發出聲音，他不禁露出興奮的微笑。

星期五下課後的圖書館跟其他日子比起來，沒有那麼多同學，大家都忙著放假回家，卻也不是一個人都沒有，作為接受老師「課後輔導」的時間地點，再適合不過。

他隨意翻了翻社會課本，裡面寫滿他的筆記，那些潦草的字跡寫的不是課堂上櫻井講的考試重點，而是他上課時認真記錄有關他對櫻井老師的觀察，櫻井老師的小習慣、今天穿了哪件衣服、上課時的口頭禪，還有他對櫻井老師不可言說的妄想，全都偷偷寫在課本上。

不知道櫻井翔看到會作何感想。

當事人踏進圖書館後三秒，立刻感覺不對勁。櫻井翔最後在社會科學叢書區找到他的學生二宮和也，那人坐在長桌的最角落，心不在焉地翻閱著桌上裝飾用的社會課本。察覺到他的到來，二宮抬起頭，他們眼神交會的瞬間，櫻井這才發現不妙。

他本該作為老師來勸說輔導他的學生，卻覺得自己才是那個將要被調教的人。況且這裡是學校圖書館——他竟然都要忘了，他們要談的事情，根本不應該在圖書館談，被別人聽到的話，他作為導師的生涯就完蛋了。

可他別無選擇，他不敢保證在導師室和二宮獨處，會發生什麼他不希望發生的事。

左右為難的櫻井翔緩緩走到二宮旁邊的座位，拉開椅子坐入二宮的陷阱之中。

「老師好。」

「二宮同學，」櫻井翔壓下自己的緊張，擺出自己作為老師的威嚴，直接切入正題，「關於之前的事情⋯⋯」

「我是不會把照片刪掉的，刪掉就太可惜了。」打斷櫻井，二宮和也看著對方板起一張臉虛張聲勢，又更想將櫻井老師狠狠地弄壞，想看看故作堅強的面具底下，櫻井老師脆弱的美麗。

老師確實害怕被別人聽到，他湊到二宮同學耳邊，小聲卻憤怒地問道：「你做這些到底是為了什麼？我警告你，不要再繼續了。」他拍了拍二宮的肩膀，像個向同學說教的好老師一樣，他不明白為何如此普通的肢體接觸，對象是二宮同學便令他慌張。

對上二宮和也，他的腦海中總會出現一道聲音，要他向自己的慾望低頭。他自己都不敢直視、不敢承認自己的慾望，明知道擁有性慾是人之常情，不需感到罪惡，櫻井翔卻習慣一個人壓抑和解決，他害怕自己無法控制自己身體的任何反應。

更不用說他喜歡同性這件事了。他想過自己一輩子都要將其視為秘密。

他不像社會上那些自由而勇敢的同性戀者能鼓起勇氣出櫃，即使對對方有好意卻不敢告白，他從未和男人交往過，對自己的性向始終低調，不敢公開和任何人說，將其視為一件他該隱藏的事情。

「看來櫻井老師不明白自己站在什麼立場啊⋯⋯」二宮轉過頭上下盯著他看，那樣的視線令櫻井感到不適，身體發熱。

「唔、二宮同學，我問你，你有對其他老師或同學做這些事情嗎？」

「哈啊？哈⋯⋯怎麼可能！」老師問的問題荒謬又可笑。二宮看著老師今天也是一絲不苟的西裝，整理得整齊的頭髮、微紅的臉頰、漂移的視線，輕蔑地勾起微笑，和玩味的表情成反比，他認真地開口：「我只對櫻井老師您有興趣而已。」

「什、你有沒有搞錯，二宮同學？」

「啊啊，為什麼老師您就不明白呢？」

「你⋯⋯」詫異地看著二宮，即使他猜到二宮對他有異常的想法，真正聽見對方親口訴說時，仍衝擊了櫻井的道德價值觀。二宮同學針對他一人的惡作劇，病態得讓他心裡某處潰不成軍。那不是他們師生間該有的正常互動關係，也不是任何人之間會有的。

「好吧。」知道自己不被理解，二宮也不求櫻井翔或者任何一人能夠理解他的感情，他有些沮喪地低下頭解鎖手機，滑到前幾週手機裡，導師室椅子上櫻井翔自慰的照片，「老師您可別忘記，我這裡還有您『精彩』的照片值得跟大家分享。」

「⋯⋯你分享啊。」不相信二宮和也真的敢這麼做，表面上冷眼看向二宮的櫻井，內心有著掩蓋不住的動搖。要是二宮真的這麼做該怎麼辦⋯⋯

「真的嗎？那我不客氣了。到時候大家就會看到老師您在導師室自慰的畫面，啊，忘了跟您說，還有影片喔⋯⋯」他點開手機裡的影片，那是一週前導師室裡初次被他玩弄的櫻井翔。看到自己以那樣的醜態出現在螢幕畫面裡，櫻井緊咬下唇，既羞恥又憤恨，揪著自己的西裝褲他不斷顫抖，別過頭逃避自己被性慾佔據的狼狽模樣。

「不知道班上同學看到會有什麼有趣的反應？」二宮勾起壞笑，他刻意提高聲量，在安靜的圖書館裡，更容易讓人意外聽到他們口中的內容，「啊啊，田中同學肯定會說您噁心到令人想吐吧，松山同學平常就那麼喜歡老師您，應該會幻想破滅吧，可憐她的少女心⋯⋯」

他點開通訊軟體裡的班級群組，看著櫻井遲遲不願屈服，他甚至點開了選取手機照片，勾選櫻井翔不願面對的照片和影片，二宮嘆了口氣，手指正要按下傳送。

「夠、夠了！停下⋯⋯不要說了⋯⋯」慌忙要二宮停下，他紅著眼望向二宮和也，不敢想像被同學看到他這副模樣有何下場，他一副快哭的樣子，卻讓二宮更加興奮，櫻井低下頭，抬眼向二宮投降，「我要做什麼你才願意放過我？」

妥協收起手機，二宮拿起放在自己社會課本上的原子筆，用筆蓋那側戳了戳櫻井老師的臉頰，「嗯⋯⋯讓我想想，」以原子筆搔弄櫻井的頰邊，沿著側臉向下，用筆挑起櫻井的下巴，迫使他抬起頭，冒犯的行為讓櫻井不快至極，瞪著二宮的眼裡滿是被戲弄的屈辱，「啊。老師您還有作業沒改完嗎？」

「你想要分數是嗎？」

「請您回答問題。您還有作業沒改完嗎？」

「有⋯⋯」看了看自己的公事包，櫻井更加搞不懂二宮要做什麼了。方才說對自己有興趣，現在卻跟他要分數？在他印象中，二宮和也可不是什麼需要加分作弊的同學。

「那麼請您現在開始改作業。」二宮收回拿著筆的左手，攤開社會課本，擺出準備唸書的姿勢。

半信半疑地照著二宮的話做，櫻井翔知道二宮不會輕易放過自己，他從公事包中拿出原本今天約談後他打算批改的學生作業，戰戰兢兢地拿起別在自己胸前口袋的紅筆，「改作業？你什麼意思⋯⋯」

「請您無論發生什麼，在最後一份作業改完前，都不能離開。」

二宮同學到底想做什麼？櫻井滿是疑惑地開始改起第一份作業，坐在他旁邊的二宮正在念他教的社會科，他不小心看見對方的社會課本上寫滿筆記，本以為那些是對方上課認真的心血結晶，但更仔細看，上頭寫的東西令他臉頰漲紅。

『真想看櫻井老師一邊上課一邊被上』『四月一日 今天櫻井老師戴了眼鏡 好想就這樣射在他臉上』 『四月八日 灰色貼身西裝褲 老師的屁股真翹 想揉』

原來平常上課時二宮都是以如此色情露骨的角度在觀察他嗎？確認二宮蓄謀已久，分心的櫻井沒發現自己握著紅筆的手連打勾都打歪了。

見到櫻井翔動搖到連打勾畫圈都畫不好，二宮和也盤算著是時候該進行下一步了。他將課本翻頁，夾在裡頭的橡皮擦隨之掉落圖書館地板上，櫻井老師看了他一眼，見他彎下身去撿沒太在意，只是繼續裝作鎮定批改著作業。

二宮離開座位，他彎下身作勢要撿橡皮擦卻沒撿到一般，整個人潛到桌子底下尋找橡皮擦的去向，事實上橡皮擦早已被他收到口袋裡，他只是想藉此躲到長桌底下，開始他的詭計。

「嗯？」見二宮爬到長桌底下找橡皮擦找了好久，遲遲沒有找到，櫻井老師左右張望，想幫對方找，他正要彎身檢查桌子底下時，卻看到躲在桌下的二宮和也跪在他跟前，兩手扶著他的膝蓋，將他微張的雙腿分得更開，「喂、嗯、你做什麼！」

「噓⋯⋯老師，這裡可是圖書館。」

櫻井翔低頭就看到對方將連帽外套披在他腿上，二宮將頭鑽進外套裡，解開櫻井的皮帶，拉下他的西裝褲鏈。他現在知道二宮要對他做什麼好事了。

「等、嗯、你瘋了嗎⋯⋯」他很想用二宮的話回應二宮，這裡可是圖書館，二宮同學你到底在想什麼！在外套的遮蔽下，他的褲頭被解開，二宮在他雙腿之間，就連微弱的呼吸他都感受得到，對方的氣息隔著底褲打在他性器上，他敏感地顫了顫，握緊手中的紅筆，正在批改的作業上又多了幾撇意義不明的標記。

「請您繼續改作業。」

二宮毫無起伏的聲音從底下傳來，櫻井翔試圖掙扎的雙腳踢到椅子，在圖書館裡發出不小的聲響，他緊張地東張西望，遠處三三兩兩正在認真自習和看書的學生令他倍感羞恥，他祈禱著不會被任何人發現，櫻井老師強迫班上同學在圖書館為他口交，聳動的標題光想就變態至極，可櫻井翔卻感覺心底掀起一股他不願面對的，異樣的愉悅。

他羞恥地起了反應。

跪在桌下的二宮滿意地笑了笑，他的手指掠過櫻井老師的大腿根，按著膝蓋不讓對方亂動，他伸出舌頭，沿著柱身舔過櫻井老師的勃起。

「唔！」下身傳來的酥麻如電流般，櫻井翔手指忍不住用力，相葉同學的作業上多了一個扭曲的紅色勾勾。

那快感接踵而來，二宮同學就躲在下面，一下下像小貓一樣舔著他的性器，他的雙腿被按住，整個人陷進椅子裡，無法逃脫，緊咬著嘴唇，櫻井翔深怕自己的喘息聲被別人聽見。

二宮和也用手握住老師的，他張開嘴巴，將櫻井老師的緩緩用嘴唇含住頂端，再一點一點，把半根含入口中，嘴裡都是櫻井老師的味道，他滿足地用舌頭挑弄前端，看見櫻井翔雙腿的顫動，又再舔了一次。

「嗚嗯、嗚⋯⋯」扶著作業的那隻手趕緊摀住自己的嘴巴，櫻井翔再次看了看四周，他嚥下口水， 緊張得連開口要二宮停下都不敢。他知道二宮說話算話，在他改完所有作業以前，就算他高潮了，二宮也不會停下。

他努力直視桌上的作業卷，提醒自己還是個高中老師，整齊的衣衫只有褲頭被解開，性器被舔弄的快意使櫻井翔感到悖德而刺激，他想否定自己因為刺激而發硬興奮的下身，越是拒絕卻越脹大。

故意狠狠吸了一口櫻井逐漸變大的下身，發出吸吮的水漬聲，二宮扯下外套，從桌子底下探出頭來，欣賞櫻井努力隱忍喘息的難堪模樣，「老師不改快一點，是故意想要我含久一點嗎？」

「二宮、同學⋯⋯哈啊、嗚⋯⋯」正想開口回應，二宮卻又側過頭舔吮他的下身，櫻井翔緊緊摀著嘴，生怕發出任何一點聲音，他沐浴在二宮赤裸的目光下，毫無招架之力。

二宮少年純粹的雙眼像在問他「老師，舒服嗎？」，對方穿著學校制服，更讓櫻井翔認知到自己似乎是在犯罪。

二宮將他整根含入口中，初次體驗被口交的快感，櫻井老師雙腿發軟，二宮同學的嘴巴既溼又熱，比任何一次他自己解決都還要舒服，禁忌的歡愉要他鬆開拿著紅筆的手，撫向二宮的髮間。

身體是不會說謊的。羞恥地紅了臉，全身顫抖叫囂著興奮，二宮的舌頭掃過他的根部，來到敏感的頂端，沿著傘狀部分舔舐，手指搔弄著他的大腿根和兩顆小球。

「嗯！唔⋯⋯」

「啊咧？翔くん？」

熟悉的聲音將櫻井從慾望的邊緣拉回現實，他緊張地抬起頭，坐得離桌子更近，拉起了蓋在腿上的連帽外套，顫抖的手重新握起紅筆，只為了隱藏桌子底下二宮正在替他口交的事實。

「翔くん在圖書館做什麼？」和他同一間導師室，他的同事生田老師在書櫃轉角看到他，朝他緩緩走來。

糟糕了、不要、不要過來⋯⋯拜託、不要⋯⋯不要看到我這副樣子⋯⋯櫻井翔紅透的臉頰、泫然欲泣的雙眼，讓生田斗真走得更近想看清楚櫻井是不是身體不舒服。

不要、會、絕對會被發現的⋯⋯只要生田走到他身邊拉開椅子，還沒坐下就會看見他在做什麼了⋯⋯櫻井慌亂地看著越走越近的生田，在桌子底下的二宮聽見有人朝櫻井走來，沒有停下動作，反而握住櫻井的下身，更過份地以靈活的舌尖戳刺頂端溢出液體的小孔。

「哈、嗯、斗、斗真⋯⋯不、不要過來⋯⋯」他緊張恐懼而夾緊雙腿，卻被二宮按住，讓他雙腿大張，敏感度倍增，他感覺自己說話的聲音夾著不自然的喘息，好像下一秒就會被生田發現。

「欸？為什麼？」沒有理會櫻井要他不要靠近，生田好奇地走到桌子旁，「翔くん怎麼了？臉很紅耶——」

緊張的櫻井眼眶含著淚水，二宮和也的舌頭舔過他頂端的筋絡，舒服得令他羞恥。這太超過了、真的太超過了⋯⋯他以被情慾浸滿的眼神看著生田，嘴上還想掩蓋自己有多淫亂，說著不符合事實的純潔謊言，「我、嗯、身體⋯⋯不舒服⋯⋯」

「是不是發燒了啊⋯⋯」生田就站在櫻井面前，伸出手量了量對方額頭的溫度。

被生田碰觸的瞬間，櫻井翔全身猛烈地顫抖，桌子底下他的雙腿緊繃，讓他有一種頂到二宮喉嚨、被二宮吃得更深的錯覺，生田放在他額頭上冰冷的手惹得他愉悅地輕喘，他明知道那是他的同事生田斗真的手，卻被被觸摸的快感弄得頭暈像真的發燒了一般。

「呼、嗯、斗真⋯⋯我、我、」櫻井老師低下頭掩藏自己因此流下的、屈辱的眼淚，這種情況下羞恥到性慾不減反增的自己，果然是變態沒有錯吧。

「嗯？」生田的視線越過櫻井，看到他學生作業放得一團亂的桌子上，還放著一本不屬於他的社會課本和鉛筆盒，櫻井老師旁邊的位置也放著學生書包，是有人坐在櫻井翔旁邊嗎？真是不尋常，很少會有學生主動坐到老師旁邊的，也許是櫻井翔好心地輔導班上哪個同學也說不定，「翔くん今天是輔導學生嗎——」

「喂，斗真，我有事情要找你，」書櫃轉角傳來他們的同事松本潤的聲音，粗線條的生田斗真就算了，如果是松本的話，對方一定馬上就會識破的。

緊握著手中的紅筆不放，櫻井翔低著頭不敢吭聲，更不希望被松本潤發現，但桌子底下的二宮彷彿看穿他的心思，用手玩弄他的雙球，他倒抽一口氣，雙腿緊緊夾在二宮身側，二宮又含得更緊了一些，前後動著，舌頭在他鈴口打轉。

真的、要不行、要去了⋯⋯櫻井緊咬著下唇，用手捂著嘴巴掩飾自己的不自然，自己下半身正顫抖著，宣告著高潮即將到來。

「翔さん？」松本潤輕喚他。

他緩慢而驚恐地抬起頭，和松本潤四目相交的剎那，櫻井翔極盡羞愧地射了——用他迷離的眼睛透露可恥的慾望，渾身打顫的他在松本眼中看見一絲訝異，說不定、說不定松本發現他在做什麼了⋯⋯可這麼想的他，卻克制不住自己一陣陣猛烈地射精，全數射在他的學生二宮和也口中，他舒服的喘息沒有洩漏半分，只是那半張的嘴唇染上滋潤的色澤，眾目睽睽之下他暴露著自己高潮的姿態。

「松、松潤⋯⋯」櫻井的聲音帶著慵懶的沙啞，還沒喘過氣來，癱軟在椅子上，他光是要維持坐姿便覺得困難。

本以為松本潤的到來會是另一場災難，沒想到那人隨即移開和他交會的視線，走到生田旁邊，一把抓住生田的手臂將他拉走，「斗真，急事，你過來一下。翔さん辛苦了，再見。」

「欸？什麼？好喔⋯⋯翔くん掰掰，要多休息喔。」生田急急忙忙向櫻井揮揮手說再見，雖然對松本的突然感到奇怪，但還是乖乖地跟在對方後面離開圖書館。

待確認兩人都走掉之後，櫻井翔才讓眼角的淚水滑落臉龐。鬆了一口氣，松本潤銳利得彷彿發現他在做什麼的視線他歷歷在目，看向桌子下的二宮，櫻井這才想起自己方才不小心射在二宮嘴裡，後者沒說什麼，拿手帕擦了擦沾上精液的嘴角，從桌子下起身，坐回櫻井旁邊的位置上。

「是老師的味道⋯⋯」二宮同學得逞的笑容，讓本來想為射在二宮嘴裡道歉的櫻井索性作罷。

惡作劇結束的二宮和也開始收拾書包，也不管櫻井下身還是一片狼藉、褲頭尚未繫好，他在他的老師耳邊低聲稱讚：「啊啊、在圖書館被同學含到射的櫻井老師真是變態。」

他用剛舔過櫻井男根的舌頭，舔了舔櫻井的耳朵，「謝謝老師，老師再見。」

留下櫻井翔，他轉身離去。

#

遠處拉著生田斗真的松本潤，眼神暗了下來。

剛剛櫻井翔在圖書館裡那副模樣，分明是在做些什麼見不得人的事。

例如在圖書館自慰、或者、有誰在桌子底下玩弄著他⋯⋯

那究竟是誰，又是為什麼呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊剛好遇到期末考，沒時間寫賀文（死亡）  
＊於是就⋯⋯這篇⋯⋯謎之⋯⋯當作賀文⋯⋯  
＊祝翔君38歲生日快樂>////<


End file.
